Will She Ever Trust Me?
by suicide possom
Summary: Some of Relena's dark past before she became known as a Peacecraft is being unwieved and now Heero is trying to earn her trust. 1xR & non-yaio. WARNING: This fic. dose contain rape and violence. Please read EVERYTHING before the fic.& review arigatou*^_^*
1. Will She Ever Trust Me?-Part 1

**_Will She Ever Trust Me?_**

_Part 1_

BY: (*Areida Tokyo

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters; they strictly belong to the Sunrise co. and any other anime corporation's. I'm just using them for this really kawaii fic.*^_^*

***WARNING*~**This fic. contains the word _rape_ and there's _violence_. So if you feel uncomfortable to read on, than DON'T. I don't want to push you. So** please no flaming.**

**A/N:** _(PLEASE READ THIS SO YOU'LL HAVE AN EASIER TIME UNDERSTANDING WHAT I'M WRITING): Endless Waltz never existed. Everyone is 17, also Relena's friend, except the two characters Cory and Michael, they're 15. After the great battle on Libra, Zechs realizes that Relena is too young to have all this responsibility, also in the earlier period of their lives; after their parents died (Relena was 9 and Zech was 13) something horrible happened to Relena (only at the age of 10), and Zechs wasn't going to risk history to repeating itself since the danger was now even higher because of Relena's last name and the meaning of it. So under Zechs orders and wishes, Relena was going to live with their aunt and uncle, so she could live a normal life; at least what was normal to RELENA!_

Ok, Relena is NOT a Gundam pilot, yet she has combat experience that she learned from the Gundam boys and Zechs, so if she wanted to go off a fly a mobile suit well she could. Relena has a best friend name Andrea, who is adopted and is a neighbor of Relena (2 houses down). Its summer break and Relena is a wild, hyper, free, unique tom-boy with a bad past that is shared with Andrea and Heero is going to try to understand her history and try to stay best friends with her or maybe more than pals*^_^* Well on with the fic.

Also Andrea is my best friend who is also my neighbor. This never happened to Andrea, she is _NOT_ adopted and again _THIS NEVER EVER HAPPENED TO HER_, I had permission to use her name in this fic. SO ***PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME*** thank you and please read and review. Sorry if I sound so strict, I was worried I would be bombed with insults.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Michael stood there grinning more _evil_ by the minute, even if the sun shined on him and was trying to make him look like an angel, with those sky blue eyes and sandy blond hair. Well that was just a bunch of bullshit it brought no good. The true image glowed from his eyes and he laughed crazily as he held a little blue book that read 'Journal' with gold lettering.

He _KNEW_ that Relena **_HATES_** it when people got into her personal _STUFF_! He violated that rule in their friendship and the consequences would be coming real soon. But he was on an assignment, a mission of revenge. 

"Give it BACK!" Relena screeched.

"No." Michel yelled back. He was going to stay at his post, not giving in. Ohh he could already sense the pain coming toward him real shortly; he didn't care or at least not right than.

Now Relena didn't know that Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Hilde were on her back porch drinking sweet, cool pink lemonade with her aunt. She didn't know that they saw and heard all that happened as Relena tried to return her book of her past and very secretive writings. All Heero and the others could see at this moment was Michael and hear only Relena's very aggravated voice.

"Relena! Keep your voice down this instant." Relena's aunt demanded. That was it, that was all Relena needed, a distraction; it gave her enough time attack.

Michel should have known better than too have remove his eyes on a very determine Relena. It was actually sad, Michael heard her aunt and was going to be polite and say "Hi." But hell with it, it was a major mistake, a fault that he would never forget.

Relena was way too fast to react to. In an instant blur Relena charged, jumped and kneed Michel in the stomach. Than again with out warning she put him in somewhat of a headlock and flipped him over her shoulder, making the boy land straight onto his back.

"RELENA!" Her aunt squealed. Relena didn't hear her or the gasp of shock from Hilde and Quatre or the laughter from Duo, she couldn't. She was too focused on the battle. I mean her only thoughts were how to get the diary back and how she was going to pay back, violently (a little). Her willpower was way over anyone's head, that was all she needed to win the dispute, and if you were there you have probably thought it would have worked, but it didn't.

Michael had a trick up his sleeve, as Relena flipped him. He had enough time to toss it, which landed into another blond haired boy's hands. This youngster looked innocent, but never judge a book by its cover. He was almost as bad and mad as Michael. This lad's name was Cory, he was at least 4'9", 110lbs, and he seemed to love to wear baggy short pants and a gray shirt that read 'Smashing Pumpkins' across it. He was just there at the right time and at the right place, it was all a fate moment. Now if Cory has just given it back he most likely not end up like Michael.

"Cory? Cory give it BACK!" Relena commanded darkly.

"Don't Cory, don't give in. Cory don't" Michael tried to say; his face was still buried into the hardwood of the deck. Pain struck through his whole body, not too much, just enough for him to be paralyzed at that split second or at least not being able to get up and continue fighting. So really everything was up to Cory, it was a decision between friendship and not getting beaten up into a pile of agony and pain. Cory cocked his eyebrow as he tried to think real hard, but his boy pride kicked in and he decided not to give in to a girl. But too bad Relena is not your ordinary girl.

"Fine Cory. I warned you!" Relena hissed.

Cory really didn't want to fight, especially when Relena was this angry and was strongly minded to win, she could kick ass. Why didn't he give in? Because he has an ego and has a hard time emitting when he's defeated. He's just your everyday boy. 

Again in a sudden flash, Relena did a back flip over Cory and landed behind him. Cory gradually turned around finding himself looking at a foot. There. Relena's foot was it mid-air and her arms close to her chest in a protective form, and than-

_****WHACK****_

-she kicked him right in the face, not too firmly so the noise wouldn't break, but enough so he would take to the air. He flew up in the sky and hit the deck railing and landed on top of Michael, making them both cough.

Slowly but sturdily Relena saw a hand go up from the pile of hurtful bodies, which was holding her priceless journal, showing their defeat. She walked up to the hand and grabbed her belonging. "Baka. You could have saved yourselves a lot of pain, but noooo your result was to take the hard way out. NOW NEVER GO INTO _MY_ STUFF EVER AGAIN, ESPECIALLY IF IT'S _MY_ **JORNAL**. GOT IT?!?!?!" Relena yelled seriously.

"Yes." The two groaned as they answered.

_"RELENA!" Her aunt shrieked again. This time Relena heard her aunt's high-pitched voice, which made her jumped a little. "Where are your manners? Not only do we have guests, but also this is not how you treat your friends." _

Relena grunted quietly and turned around to confront her aunt and tell her side of the story. But once she was facing her aunt she felt her cheeks warm up, she was surprised to be looking at three sets of astonished eyes staring right back at her, of course Heero continued to gaze at the same thing he was looking at before; but if Relena had taken the time to look at what part of his eyes were showing than, she would have seen proudness.

_'That's my Relena, kick some ass and don't let people push you around just cause you're a female, a really nice, pretty female.'_ Thought Heero with a little smirked appeared across his face, but everyone missed it again.

_'Oh man I'm in trouble.'_ Relena thought as she gazed around trying to find a way out of this mess. "Sorry maim." Relena bowed and continued to speak for her behalf. "Yet I must say they deserved it. They're ok, right you guys?"

"Ah, ya were ok. Anyways she didn't fight her hardest." Michael said as he rubbed his neck.

"Speak for yourself Michael, she didn't kick you in the forehead, but I'll be just fine." Cory said as he clumsily stumbled around, which showed how dizzy he was.

Relena let out a slow, low sigh and looked right into her aunt's mad eyes. Relena felt a little nervous and worried to what her punishment was going to be, and she hoped she wasn't going to be grounded from playing her Nintendo64; she was so close to finishing the new Bond game.

Her aunt was obviously embarrassed about Relena's choice of actions, her arms were crossed and she had that "adult" look on her face. But suddenly a pinch of careness appeared in her old, wise, hazel eye's, showing that *this time* she wouldn't be in trouble. Relena let a sweet smile emerge across her face, a smile that only her aunt and herself knew and shared. Relena's aunt was such an engaging, mid-age women; her name was Betty. And that was her _favorite_ aunt in the world.

"C'mon sweetie, we need to fatten you up. We got hotdogs, potato salad, chips, lemonade and some cookies for dessert." Betty said cheerfully.

"Thank you."

"Invite your friends over there" Betty said, pointing at Michel and Cory who were still massaging their "painful spots." "They need to get fat also. My, oh my you kids now seem to never eat the right amount. When I was a girl, being fat meant you were healthy."

"Right aunt Betty, but also you know that back then they didn't know the death penalties, like heart attacks." Relena pointed out.

"Ya. Well you guys are getting too skinny." Betty said, raising her eyebrows and waving her finger at Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Quatre, and the two hurt boys. Betty sighed and gestured her head back and forth. "Well, not with me around. You all eat, and no excuses. Ok?"

"Yep, sure." Everyone answered. They all knew that Betty was the best cook and everyone wanted to consume everything until their bellies were going to burst, too good of food to pass up.

Relena turned around and analyzed Michael and Cory. "Would you guys like something to eat?" She asked, not really changing her voice showing that she was still pissed at them. But they knew her anger wouldn't last long, she sometimes had too good of a heart.

Suddenly the pain in their bodies left and a new soreness rose. They were hungry and they were growing boys. Besides Duo, they could devour a whole field full of Betty's famous hotdogs and potato salad. The two didn't waste any time, they got up as quickly as they began to chomp away. The previous fight left their minds and smiles showed on their young features, showing everything was cool.

Relena motioned her head back and forth in confusion. She still didn't see how guys could be such pigs, but she knew she was being a hypocrite for thinking like this; she was just as bad as they were. Relena never bothered or more likely refused to learn her "lady manners" when it came to the subject of cooking and eating the good, oh so good Aunt Betty's food. Relena smiled and decided to let go of the preceding battle awhile ago, or least be not as rude and mean as she was to them now.

Relena sighed again and went to join the table that held lots of joy, for now. Relena took the seat by Heero and grabbed her plate to begin the feast. "I'm sorry you guys for avoiding you, I should be a better host. So please, tell me if you don't mind, how's your summer going?" Relena asked as she went for the closest, juiciest, plumpest of the hotdogs.

"Oh wonderful." They all replied, except Heero who just grunted. Now Heero and Relena weren't best friend, but there was good friendship between the two. So she was used to him like this.

But Heero felt more than just amity. Once he decided to go to one of Relena's friends to learn more about her, but instead he got a warning. Not only was the admonition shocking to hear; but also it felt like someone chopped up his heart. He has never heard such a sad story about the most wonderful, innocent, sweetest person in earth and heaven. Because of the warning, Heero became even more hesitant to asking Relena out; and so he decided to close himself from the feelings he felt towards her. But once again the feelings threaten to emerge once more.

Heero kept his face in the same position, but only moving his eyes to Relena. She was such a beauty, almost too good to look at. How could such a good person have such a bad past? How could those guys…. Suddenly he remembered the talk he had with Relena's best friend whose name was Andrea. He learned that if he wanted to get to know Relena the only person in the universe that really understood her was Andrea. If you have met them you would probably think they were sisters; they had so much in common, not only their past lives together, but also their fears, and goals of the future. Andrea was an also good friend with all the Gundam boys, so Heero felt comfortable to ask pretty much anything.

They met each other at the age of ten and had been best pals ever since then. Relena was so happy when she realized it was Andrea who was the new neighbor, ever since the day Andrea moved in, the two were closer than ever before. Relena need someone like Andrea, who understood her very well, because even Zechs didn't understand, her brother, her blood brother.

But Heero was determined for that to all change. He also wanted to be close to Relena and get to know her. She was the only girl in the world that made his life seem fun and worth living for. Relena had a warm, living spirit and Heero needed a soul like that to help him with hard the times that he went through and also to make him not seem so dole.

_***~FLASH BACK~***_

"Hello? Andrea are you here?" Heero asked as he searched the front yard of her house. He felt the butterflies fly in his stomach. He was always nervous for anyone to discover that he had a crush on Relena, but he _needed_ Andrea's help.

"Yes. Who's there?" A sweet voice asked, suddenly a figure appeared over the bush that Heero was going to check. Andrea was 5'4", 90lbs. dark brown hair and tan skin.

"It's Heero."

"Oh Heero, its great to see you. How are you doing? Is everything ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I was here to get some information on something that I would really like for no one to know about, if you don't mind?"

"Oh no problem, is it about our biology test tomorrow?"

"Oh shit, I totally forgot that. No it's about Relena"

"Oh no, is everything ok? Is she ok?" Andrea asked worriedly.

"Yes she's fine, at least she was ok the last time I checked. I heard that if I wanted to know more about her I should ask you." Heero whispered. He was worried if she would refuse to help him. Than Heero notice pain and sadness run all over Andrea's face. Herro could sense that something bad was going to come.

Andrea quickly changed her facial appearance. "Were you planning to got out with her?" She asked, trying really hard not to seem depressed.

"Um, yes." Heero answered recently.

"Oh Heero. Not you too, god no." Andrea said sadly.

"What, what is it?" Heero asked. He felt a little embarrassed. He was not used to telling people about his "new" feelings.

Andrea quickly scanned the neighborhood, checking the place like it had a spy around. "Good she's gone. Come Heero." Andrea whispered, she took off her garden gloves (she was doing the chores that she refused to do) and began to walk to the front porch. She sat down on one of the steps and patted the hardwood showing that Heero should sit by her. Heero jumped over the white fence and took a seat by Andrea.

"Um, what's wrong?" Heero asked apprehensively.

"This happened a year ago, a guy wanted to ask her out just like you do. So he too knew to come to me, I did my job of not letting him go out with her. It was tough to do, but I did it. Telling him… but Heero your different, in a good way." Andrea said, changing the subject quite fast.

"What are you trying to say? What did you tell that boy?" Heero asked a little braver than before.

Andrea could tell that he wouldn't leave until he knew _exactly_ what was going on. "Aaaaa you're so stubborn. Um Heero I don't really know how to say this, please don't think me as a bitch after I tell you. Ok?" Andrea asked as she was rubbing her neck intensively.

"Ok."

"Heero just ask me something, anything to help me start explaining."

"Ok! What did you tell this guy a year ago."

"I…I told him not to go out with her."

"Why?"

"I was told to Heero."

"Who commanded you to tell?"

"Relena did."

"Why?"

Andrea wiped some sweat off her forehead; she looked like she was working real hard to choose the right words. Yet Relena told her to, not by demand, but by request of their close friendship. "Um, damnit! I was told not to tell any boy, more likely to tell _ANYONE_ about this part! You know that we met each other when we were ten, right?

"Ya. I always wanted to know how and where you guys meet."

"We meet at a camp."

"That's cool, like a girls camp thing."

"No not really that awesome. And yes we did go to a camp, a camp full of just girls, Young girls and young men. The men were the age between 20 and older, sometimes younger." Andrea felt a little uneasy telling this, but not as bad as Relena would feel if she was the one telling.

"Andrea?" Heero questioned more seriously.

"Yes?"

"You're not saying everything, are you?"

"Well don't go on wrinkling your boxers I'm not done yet. This is not easy to tell!"

"Sorry."

"I need you to keep a dark secret to yourself, don't tell anyone! I _trust_ you to keep it, ok?"

"Yes I swear, cross my heart." Heero said as he traveled his finger across his chest.

"Good. Heero this wasn't your normal girls camp. It was like a concentration camp than anything else."

"What? How was it like that?"

"Ok. Heero let me back up a little. What I know about Relena is that her last name is Peacecraft, and it holds a lot of meaning to it. You never knew her when she was young?"

"No, we got introduced to each other when we were 15."

"Oh, a two years ago. Cool." Andrea said sounding a little surprised. She continued on. "When Relena was ten, a year after her biological parents past away. Well Relena didn't handle that very well, so she would take a walk in fields, you know to relax to have time to herself." Heero nodded to show that so far he understood. "One day in spring she was picking some wild daises in this really nice golden field; she showed me once. Oh yeah at this time she didn't really no the power of her natural last name."

"She told me she saw this dark haired man, probably in his mid-twenties. He saw Relena and decided she was "good enough" and that she was going to be useful." Heero felt pain struck his heart strongly when he heard "she was *good enough*." "Relena told me that the man had a small bottle with a rag and a handgun just incase she was going to put up a fight, then suddenly they guy pounced on her and put the moist cloth over her mouth and noise; so she would inhale the toxic fumes and make her go unconscious. The same thing happened to me and to all the other girls that were at the camp. Latter we discovered it was chloroform. When Relena woke up she found herself in a large metal "cage" with still bars and then she met me." Andrea ended sadly.

"So she was kidnapped?"

"Yes." Andrea said barely enough for Heero to hear. She could feel chills run threw her whole body, even though it was a warm day.

"Could I ask you something?" Heero asked in a feathery whisper.

"Sure." Andrea replied.

"How were you taken to the camp and what happened inside there?"

"I was taken away from my home and family. I…I…I saw my…m...my parents …die in front me." She stuttered painfully, yet amazingly she didn't drop one tear, but her eyes showed lots of sorrow.

"I'm very, very zannen na, I mean I'm really sorry."

"Thank you and Heero I know Japanese also."

"How old were you?"

"I was five and a half." Heero looked shocked. And he though _he_ had a tough _childhood_. Obviously Andrea and Relena didn't have a great one either.

"Were you there longer than Relena?"

"Yes. In this camp was full of young, beautiful, abducted girls who were used only to satisfy they craving of lust that the men held inside when they came to visit. We were also lab rats. Well, lucky enough Relena was put in cage that I was in or we would have never met each other or thought up the same plan; but then out of the blue she was taken out. I knew what was going to happen, I swear even though I didn't know her I wanted to speak up, that's what everyone feels and wants to do; but no one has the guts; I somehow did. The problem was that I was too weak to do anything; I had just come back from the lab, the lab that was used only for two purposes 1) To test the new experimental drugs on the girls and 2) to check if anyone one of us were pregnant." Andrea sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Heero was going to give her all the time she needed. "That night I remember the scream of unbelievable pain. The scream that meant a virgin girl wasn't a virgin anymore." Heero's eyes shot wide open, he could feel his stomach twist and turned all in different directions. He felt a little wary and dizzy for some reason.

When Andrea saw his conditions she knew that he taking this as seriously as a person should. I mean you must understand that Andrea and the other girls from the camp would probably think that any men from the "outside world" would think this was great or maybe that they should try to join in, you know "take the advantage." But Andrea saw that was all a lie, that not all males were as bad as the ones that she was forced crudely to visit and Heero was living proof.

Heero felt a large lump of saliva fall down his throat when he got ready to ask something he wasn't ready to hear, but it was too late to turn back. "Who was…who was the person yelling?" He saw Andrea's eyes rise slowly and the reply felt sickening to hear.

"Relena." Andrea answered flatly, she saw Heero turn to an olive green shade of a color.

"

Do you want me to continue?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. When Relena returned her condition was horrible, she was bruised, her cloths were torn to the point that there was no need to really wear them. I mean they did cover important parts of her, but it wasn't enough to keep her warm. My god, at the age of ten she had an experience that all females across the world dream and pray for it to never happened to them." Andrea paused awile, trying to remember something important, but than ignoring the thought and continued on. "A young man with dirty blond hair and a dark shade of sky blue eyes came by, and the looks in his eyes were pure evil (its _not_ Quatre, its not him). In a vomiting, lustful voice he told me to give her these cloths."

"Then he said, almost speaking more to himself, that she wasn't that bad for a firstly. I right than I embossed his looks and especially his ugly _FACE_! I swore on my mother's grave that some day, I would seek revenge on how he treated this young new girl, but also the other fatalities. Usually the new lasses weren't immediately picked, my mind that night only pondered on _why_ this girl was all suddenly wanted and I know its not about looks. I'm not bragging at all cause I don't give a fuck about looks, but the men who hunt down "certain" girls were only looking for the stunning. The ones you couldn't refuse. There had to be an exact motive."

"Now I know, it's because of her last name. So me and three other girls that stayed in the same pen helped her. Joann, one of the girls who had been here the longest and had also recently lost a sister about a week ago before Relena came by; scooped up her unconscious body and used all the drinking water we had and began to tend her wounds. We really didn't care about the water, even though we would probably have to live the night thirsty. We do whatever we can do for the girls in the most pain"

"As we changed her into the prison cloths we saw she must had three lashes for refusing" Andrea ended

"Three lashes? What? Why?" Heero asked he seemed he was going to get ready to kill the men who mistreated the girls.

"Whippings, because she refused. Every time you speak up or refused to be "loved" you were hurt."

"What the fuck? That's not love."

"Right, and because of that lots of girls are screwed up in the head, some worse than others." Andrea pointed out strongly. Heero grunted loudly.

"Want me to continue?" Andrea asked kindly, she swore that Heero would bawl for all those innocent girls, but he's not like that; instead he would kill the men!

"Yes."

"Well days turned into months, months turned into three years. Me and the other girls in the same prison began to love Relena's strong mind and good heart. But that wasn't enough to stop the men…stop them from raping Relena or using her as their experiment. They really didn't care about us, the ones that were abused so bad that they were looked upon as "ugly women;" if they don't get a certain number of men looking at them, then they were murdered, violently. We were just objects of pleasure. And Relena didn't look like she could hold on any longer. But something was giving her hope and that made her move on. Even today I don't know what helped her survive, but because she moved on all the girls did too. She gave that same hope to them. Once Relena, at lunch, she stood up and yelled for everyone to hold on in a language that only the girls' at the camp knew. We made it up so we could speak to each other about anything, anytime without the risk of being hurt, whipped or killed." "She said that she had a plan. The guards didn't know what the hell she was saying, but they didn't like the sound of it and they knew that it gave us anticipation. They hated it when we had hope and usually whoever is rebelling or tried to become stronger were killed. But all the men there _liked_ Relena and they wouldn't dare to kill her, but they would hurt her. That night on the same day she came back, her whole body was bloody and bruised, but her face was untouched. Joann, Anna, Ella, and I helped her again. We didn't mind." "Once I came back pretty bad myself and Relena gave me her cloths, so the night she helped me; she ended up wearing nothing. She didn't care; cause all the guys have already seen her complete body." Andrea said. Odd silence came between the two, Andrea moved on. "It was so sad, the day she rebelled and that evening she was beaten, it was here 11th birthday. The girls and I did a birthday in our made up tongue for her. We were all family and that meant everything to us. You know what? Relena was hurt more than Joann was. I guessed three to six guys a day raped her. Yet she still refused to kiss them back and make them feel wanted." "Once she coughed up a loogy and spit on the man who attempted to kiss her. Two more hits with a whip for that. Once she was given a drug that made her "want" to be touched by guys, that was what you call today a date-rape pill. She was the first person in the world that was used on it and the results were considered good to sell and use, and was put up for market." "Another time a drug made her sick for a week, to us that's a vacation even though you were ill, it still gave you a brake. Than once she was better a fat fagnut of a guy paid 300 dollars for her. Jeff, the camp owner, offered a night with Relena as long as he never spoke of the place. Well he settled with that. The next night Relena was sick and tired of all the shit happening to us. I swear if it was possible, flames would show in her eyes. This was just hatred that Relena was feeling, it was beyond abhorrence. I can't really explain it."

_'No, I know how it feels…'_ Heero thought.

"Anyways, she came back to our cage and in a flat, cold, whisper she said '_Tonight_ is the _night_ we do the plan.' We all agreed....

**_TO BE CONTINUE..._**

***TRANSLATIONS*** (just in case if any of you FFN readers doesn't know what I'm saying) 

_**-kawaii**_= sweet

_**-Arigato**_= Thank you

_**-Zannen ne**_= really sorry

**A/N:**_What's the plan? How is everyone going to get free from this hellhole? The next chapter should be out ASAP and like alwayz...Plz. leave a review *^_^* Arigato!_


	2. Will She Ever Trust Me?-Part 2

Untitled **__**

Will She Ever Trust Me?

__

Part 2

BY: (*Areida Tokyo

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters; they strictly belong to the Sunrise co. and any other anima corporation's. I'm just using them for this really kawaii fic.*^_^* ~~ _***WARNING*:** this fic. contains the word rape and there's violence. So if you feel uncomfortable to read on, than DON'T. I don't want to push you. So **please no flaming.** This part continues from the flash back between Heero and Andrea as they continue their conversation. Oh one more thing, when a character is discussing to him or herself and might begin to argue. * = the conscious speaking._

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

**_*~CONTINUE OF FLASH BACK~*_**

"It took us a week to get enough supplies to survive without the "support" from the men and to get the best weapons." Andrea said, sounding almost proud of the plan. "It took us another three days to pass the different artillery to all the girls. When we had all the tasks done, Relena decided that she would be the one to seduce the "key master"; he was the only person who had the key that unlocked _every_ lock to our desire. Relena still regrets tempting the guy, but she knew what she was up to. She also knew the sick-o had a crush on her and that the other guards wouldn't let him near her, she also comprehend that it was a easy, but an uncomfortable job she's ever had."

"Another thing some girls at the camp knew how to fight (but not when their _really_ outnumbered) and defend their selves; Relena was taught some techniques to kick major ass and to protect herself when needed." 

"She told me that she picked one of a few favorite attacks that she learned and used it." Andrea continued. "It was easy, clean, quick, and the guy NEVER knew what was coming. Relena showed a sweet smile with some difficulties (she was trying hard not to lose her self-control), came real close to him, put her hands down his butt-pockets (again she was fighting the urge to scream with discuss), which he thought this was "great" and "Wow Relena has her soft hands down my pants! I'm so lucky"; this guy was extremely thick headed. Right when the guy lost most of his senses of telling him when he was in danger, Relena took one more move that made him lose _all_ the right mind he had to save his pathetic life. She right then decided that this was the exact time to attack; she slid a leg under his and tripped him. He hit his head so hard on the concrete that for a while he was dizzy and shocked. Relena went for her pocket size switch blade and slit his throat." Andrea ended with a sigh. Heero's mouth slightly dropped as he tried to remember what he _just_ heard.

_'Relena kill someone? Never imagine it, but it was a fight for survival; and such a brawl takes great measures. I understand Relena, you did what you could to save yourself and the other girls.'_ Heero thought.

"When Relena had the keys she unlocked everything. That was the clue for all the girls to reach for the weapon and run. It was pure chaos, some of the girls were too afraid to leave the "safety" of their cells and run for protection. Joann, Relena, Anna, and I tried our hardest to convince them to come with us, but they wouldn't budge an inch from the darkest part of the prison. Relena still hurts even now for not trying harder, but I tell her that it was truly impossible to talk into their fearful minds. She did what she could do and that is better to know, than knowing that you didn't do anything at all." Andrea spoke with a pinch of wisdom in her voice. "We also had a time limit, Relena and I planted 50 bombs around the camp. Joann and two other girls were able to repair a huge carrier airplane; it could hold everyone and everything we collected and carry us real far. We had to be real quick about our attacks as everyone headed for the plane."

"Well we must have killed so many guys that tried to stop us; it was absolute insanity and horribleness. It felt like WW2 all over again." Heero gave Andrea a puzzle look. "Don't joke with me Heero. You know, the war that was fought in Europe, where thousands of lives past away. It happened after WW1. Hitler was involved. Hitler was involved. HITLER WAS INVIOLVE." Andrea emphasizes.

Heero continued to give her a stern look. "I _knew_ that. Did yea think they just taught me how to fight during my training? I'm not stupid. I was just wondering how the hell it was close to repeating WW2."

"Gees, sorry didn't mean to a fend you. Lets change the subject, once we got all the girls out (at least the ones that cooperated), Relena suddenly remember once Joann telling her she would single hand kill Jeff. So Relena out of know where darted off and headed toward Jeff's office, but before she could even jump out of the plane the whole camp blew up. We _had_ to start the carrier and fly off before the explosion engulfed us."

"Relena continued to scream, telling us to let her go and save Joann and that she could do it, but I knew we didn't have the time. I reminded her that the first bomb to go off was *right* under Jeff's office and than all the other bombs would go off right after it. Which made one BIG atomic detonation. It wouldn't have been enough time for her to save Joann and get out of there without killing herself. That meant…meant Joann was dead. God bless her soul, she was such a seat person and she died at the age of 18. At least she gets to be with her family and little sister, the one that died two weeks before Relena was crudely introduced to the camp."

"We must have flown for hours, but luckily Anna and Ella had pilot experience and one girl name, Ashley, could remember the path that she took when she was driven to the camp. I have never understood exactly how Ashley knew; I guessed maybe they didn't knock her out all the way."

"Nine months after our "war", everyone got help and was well taken care of until each girl were with their parents or new guardians. Relena was 13 when she came back home. I could just see Mr. and Mrs. Darlian faces, surprise; but every adult was contacted to tell that their girl(s) were still alive before they met, at least the parents that were still animate and had hope that their daughter(s) were still breathing."

"Relena's parents had already adopted her before she was stolen. Relena for two years went through deep, deep, strict counseling. She was also given certain prescription pills to control her mind or more likely keep her _WILD_ thoughts mild. See she had such a strong imagination that her day _and_ night dreams were only hell nightmares, they were indescribable visions. The dreams were so realistic, too real that through her eyes it seemed like she was re-playing the whole event. For a long time no male, not even her father, could go near her without them being threaten to be killed. She was frighten she was going to be sent back, even though she saw herself the place be demolished into dust and flames. Relena had to see a councilor three times a week for an hour and an half. Relena became good friends with her councilor, Jane, and was able to tell most of the stuff that happened. She also promised Jane that she would right everything in _journals_ and to let only Jane read them. Relena still keeps contact with Jane, but not as often (Relena is slowly recovering)." Andrea ended.

"But Relena was the Queen once?" Heero pointed out.

"Yeah I know, she was able to keep _some_ control of herself, but I bet she slip once in a while and need to talk to Jane. But for the whole time she was the Queen she was able to hide her dark secrets from the world and colonies. She just desired for her journal and if it weren't with her she would just write on anything to jot down her emotions and how the day was going. RELENA WROTE _EVERYTHING_ IN THOSE SECRATIVE WRITTINGS. She has always been the strong type; she knew that if she had strength than everyone around her would stay calm and be tough too, but after the fight on Libra Zechs requested Relena to live with their aunt and uncle. Of coarse Relena didn't bother to fight. She was actually glad that Zechs was the first one to speak; she was worried if she asked he would say no. Anyways all Zechs knew about Relena was, when she was ten she was captured; so he didn't want history to repeat itself and decided to let Relena live as a teenager. He told her to keep her adoptive last name and live with their aunt, Betty, and their uncle, Gary, in Washington. He also asked if they could keep contact. Even now Relena goes to London on the Holidays and writes everyday. Some times she writes down some ideas for peace, Relena doesn't want to be know; but she still wants to help in some sort of way. Also Betty knows about Relena's past and situation with the "war"." 

"What happened to you" Heero asked.

"When everyone was adopted, that needed it and I was one of them, my foster parents lived in New York and I lived there for awhile. A year latter my dad got a job in the Boeing Field, so we moved here; in Washington. It was uncontaminated fate for me to be neighbors with Relena." Andrea answered truthfully.

"Did you go through any sort of counseling?" Heero emphasize.

"Yes, probably all the girls did. I think it would be a little odd if one didn't."

"Are there any survivors of the explosion?"

Andrea's eyes shout wide open. "Oh my god, I never thought of that. Uh, uh I don't know. I think I remember hearing one of the police men saying that their not positive, but I think their not going to tell us, which is just find with me. I don't want to know one of "them" could be wondering somewhere here. If Relena ever knew that some of them were lived and were near she would lose it _all_ and go nuts. I probably would too, I mean who wouldn't? Anyways the whole world is watching, since some of the girls were foreigners. This was also not considered murdered, you know towards us girls."

"Of coarse, it would be completely stupid and wrong if you guys did get into trouble." Heero said a little moody. "Where was this camp located?"

"Oh man, it was in the middle no where. I guess somewhere in Africa?"

"Africa?!?!?!" Heero repeated.

"Yep. We were able to fly from Africa to Europe for help, dunno how. But it ended up that this place has been in search for years and not one clue was found. So really they knew about it's type of work, what it did, and all the girls that were abducted; just no one knew where we were."

"Back to the begging." Heero ordered. "This is why I can't be with her? I understand why she can't trust guys, but she hasn't even given me a chance. Have I not known her for awhile?" Heero asked strongly.

"Well, I've been told that you put a gun to her face AND you've threaten to 'destroy' her. Am I not right?" Andrea protested.

"Hn…" Was all that Heero could get out. He felt a lump forming in his throat. _'DAMNIT!! She's knows about that? Relena *must* of told her'_. "Yes" Heero answered sheepishly. He now felt that his chances with Relena were REALLY small now and that maybe, just maybe Andrea was going to become protective over her friend and not let Heero near her. And just right than a little warning flickered in the back of his mind when he thought this, if this _is_ what Andrea felt now that he admitted, he shouldn't even try to fight her. She obviously had fighting experience and at the same time he didn't want to kill her if she began to fight.

Andrea began to study Heero's face expressions; she slightly began to giggle to herself. He was clearly deep in his thoughts and now he might just regret for telling her the truth. "It's ok Heero. By the looks your making I'm going to take a wild guess. You're worried after declaring the truth over your "little" threat towards Relena will make me stop trusting you AND I'll kick your ass if you come to her. Am I right?" Andrea reassured and asked.

_'Damn she's hell-a good. Why isn't she a Gundam Pilot? She plainly can read people body expression and looks'_. "Sure" He answered dimly.

"There's nothing to worry about. I still trust you and you do seem to feel regretless about your choice of actions and words. The only thing you should be concern about is Relena. If she figures out OR someone tells her that you have a crush, you can kiss her goodbye. Sorry, but that's _one_ thing I can't convince her doing."

"And what would that be?" Heero asked flatly.

"Her running away from you. Not only will she will be scared of you, but you'll also lose her friendship, completely. See she actually really doesn't mind being friends with guys; mostly the ones that are three years younger, she just can't stand the thought of actually being with one. She says it's like being put into a "romantic" cage; just like the one she was in at the camp. She doesn't want to be trapped."

"But I WOULDN'T put her in a cage. I would love her, support her, help her, AND back her up when needed. I would risk my life for her. For god sakes I think by now I would have a reputation for not giving a fuck about ANYTHING than me and my missions. Which is somewhat true. Dose that mean jack to anyone?!?!?! " Heero barked out quite loudly.

"Yes it does. It means to lots of people that have waited patiently for you to become human once again, I know Herro. I told you it would be hard to understand her. I even don't know EVERYTHING about her. I'm sorry Heero, honestly, I am sorry. I wish you could be with her. You guys would be so kawaii together." Andrea said as she patted Heero's upper leg by the knee. She visibly was trying her best to cheer him up she even added her sweetiest smile. "I regret for telling this, I shouldn't have. Now you look like your gonna go to hell." She said painfully.

"No don't be sorry, I asked for it. But…" Heero was quickly interrupted by Andrea's strong voice.

"NO HEERO! I said no. Don't even try being snoopy. She doesn't believe in love, it's all shit to her, a big fucking lie! You might jeopardize your friendship. Isn't that even worse?"

"Yes it might be, but I'm not giving up like those other quitters. I'm NOT like them. I'll work my ass, to show her she can trust me. That I'm not a threat to her life!" Heero had determination etched all over his face.

"Heero! No, don't be your stupid, stubborn, prideful self again. This *is not* your walk in a park girl. You're playing with fire, even satin for god's sake!" Andrea argued piercingly.

"Than I'll play with fire. I don't give a fucking-a-roonie! I LOVE HER AND THAT'S THAT. End of discussion!!!"

"Fine Heero, go play in your "little lava pit from hell" and I'll be right there to pick up your crumbling heat once you realize I was right."

"Good, be there of you want. I KNOW that Relena does feel something for me, and trust me on this, I'm not smart when it comes to the god damn feelings and romantic CRAP!" Heero bellowed out.

Andrea sighed and decided to give in, there was obviously no chance of convincing Heero into ANYTHING once he has put his mind on it. She looked up at Heero once more and said. "Than just remember I warned you." Andrea sighed out.

"I will."

"Good luck and I will always stay friends with you Heero. Always."

"Thanks for the luck." And with that Heero turned and headed home. _'Hope your stubberness will do well this time, my good friend. And your right Heero she does feel something for you, she just doesn't know it yet. Heero+Relena= Love itsumo, that's going to be a well known fact.'_ Andrea sighed once more as she watched Heero's determine figure disappear. She went in to her house and got ready for tomorrow. Hoping the future will turn out good for the two.

**__**

*~END OF FLASH BACK~*

It has been two years since that conversation with Andrea.

Heero quickly came back to reality by Relena's loud belch; soon to be followed by her sweet, childishly laugh.

"God Relena your sooooo immature." Duo teased.

"Yeah right Duo, like you should be speaking!" Hilde and Relena said simultaneously. "Thanks for the support Hilde."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Hilde said cheerfully.

"HEY! Hilde I thought you were on _MY_ side!" Duo complained.

"And may I ask why is that?"

"You are my girlfriend and I thought we support each other."

"Your right I am your girlfriend, but at the same time I'm Relena's best friend. Plus I'm always there for you. So be a man, suck it up and stop being a baby Maxwell." Stated Hilde.

Duo grunted and crossed his arms. Relena and Hilde gave each other a look and began to laugh out of control. "I don't see what's so amusing."

"Obviously you Maxwell." Heero finally spoke up. Every gasped and looked at him again, as if he just said his first words. "Oh god you guys, you act like I've never said a word in my life!" Heero shout back.

"Calm down Yuy boy. It's just you haven't said anything since we got here. You've just been starring at who-knows -what. " Duo said sarcastically. Heero gave Duo a rude look and went back to la-la land; crossing his arms and one leg over the other (the guy kind of way, if you know what I mean). "Oh well, there he goes again."

Relena quickly went for seconds before Duo could. "Damn Relena how much can you eat?" Duo asked frustrated that Relena went for the last, best hotdog.

"As much as I can eat. Anyways I chow down as much as any guy can. _Any_ guy." Relena practically yelled, giving a look that she was up for the challenge if anyone protested. She too had somewhat a pride problem.

"Duo that's defiantly true. And you two don't even bother fighting each other. There's not enough food to even have a contest. You guys are such pigs."

As Duo, Hilde, and Relena continue teasing each other and Quatre trying to stop it; Heero decided to give one more glance towards his angel, but just with his Persian blue eyes. _'I hope I made a difference. I just wish I could feel what Duo does with Hide. And I know I'll only feel that if I'm with Relena. She must be the one, whatever the hell that means. God she's so beautiful, no beauty is considered plain ugly toward what she is. You're absolutely breathtaking. I want to help you Relena, just like you've done for me in the past. I would love to repay your kindness. Sometimes I ask myself if I should even deserve what you have given to me. Hope. I wish I known you before you were ten, than this probably never would happen to you and I could stop those bastards.'_

Relena could feel someone's eyes on her. By subconscious she immediately looked at Heero. But there was defiantly something different about his gaze, it wasn't cold…at ALL. It felt more…more concern, sad, worried, and…hope. _'What is he hoping for? Something's not right, but I can't think of an answer.'_ "Heero are you ok? Maybe you should eat something. You know you are a…" Relena didn't get a chance to finish; Heero's sharp voice interrupted her words.

"No, I'm ok. I just don't feel hungry." Heero said kind of cold. He noticed Relena slightly wince and put her head down. Relena didn't even know why she reacted to that, she usually didn't let _anyone_ treat her like that; not because she once was a princess, but because she didn't appreciate peoples' rudeness, especially when she didn't do _anything_ wrong or mean. But with Heero…she just couldn't treat him like the others. Was it because he had gone trough enough and didn't deserve any more commands, fights, and cold hearted comments? That still puzzles Relena's mind and she didn't like in ONE bit.

Guiltiness drownded his body and heart, he _really_ didn't mean to snap and yell at her like that. Of ALL people, she didn't deserve his meanness and attitude. Not because he had a crush on her and was trying his best to seem good and trust worthy (which he is), but because of ALL the shit that's happened to her she appeared like she was starting over and her spirit was fragile like a crystal. That at ANY moment it could break. She was trying her hardest to recover and feel trust towards the world again and Heero was not helping by being rude to her; especially since he loved her and needed to show her he was safe. Heero's eyes softened, but not enough for the average eye to see, and sighed. "Relena I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so cold and rude. You do absolutely nothing wrong. Here." Heero grabs a hotdog and a BIG spoon full of potatoes and eats it while he finishes what he was saying. "Will this make you happy." Heero said between chews and gulps. He accidentally put a "little" too much in his mouth.

Relena's tinder lips fell open, she was speechless and dumbfounded by what he said. _'Did he just say sorry?'_ Relena asked herself. **'*HEY! Relena this is your conscious speaking. Yes that beautiful boy by you that is known to be cold-hearted just apologized to _you_. NOW SAY SOMETHING! You look like an odd ass.*** _SHUT UP! I don't think him beautiful, he's *just* a friend._ *** You keep telling yourself that.*** _I will, now shut your cake-hole , I'm thinking._ ***Ok, but it's taking hell of a long time.*** _Errrrr, leave me alone._ ***NO, remember I'm you and I'm here to help you.*** _This defiantly doesn't feel like help, it feels pushy._ ***And I also do that. HA!*** _Go to hell!_ ***That's on my to do list.*** _Fine I got something to say._ ***Finally.*** _I hate you._ ***No you don't. Maybe now, but there are times when I'm needed. Hmmm, how should I put this? Oh yea, like at this very minuet.*** _Errrr, you really know how to push me, hu?_ ***Yes, now don't be a dumbass, your better than that.*** _What does that supposed to mean?_ ***Never mind. Just think about it, plus your wasting valuable time.*** _Because of you, your so rude._ ***That does mean your rude too*** _Shut the fuck up! You're stupid…'_ Heero began to watch Relena's face, it started off glaring at god who knows what and then her fits began to curl up and turn red. Heero lightly smiled to himself than a wave of dread washed over him. Heero's voice (as gentle as he could get) slipped into Relena's mind and messed up her fight with herself. "Uh Lena, did you hear me?" Heero asked worriedly, he began to think maybe he offended her, or scared her, OR something.

"What?!?!?! OH I'm sorry Heero. What did you say?" Relena finally spoke, she felt her soft checks warm up a little. 

"I said sorry than I asked if it your happy that I'm eating." Heero said barely over a whisper. A light breeze swept over the deck, gently caressing their young features and dancing in their bangs.

"Hehe, hell yea." Relena began to laugh some more, so no one would get carious to why she was all a sudden silent, but instead she almost chocked. Heero shook his head and smirk, but it disappeared as fast as it formed. To Heero, Relena seem to always look like a little child; almost like she was refreshing her childhood now, Relena was wearing Waverunner Cropped khaki pants, red muscle tank top with shiny, silver stars running diagonal the material, sling-back sneakers, her hair was up in a fan with whisspies hanging, framing her beautiful face, and a pair of black, secretary, sunglasses with the design of silver, diamond stars on the corner of the shades; on top of her head.

What she was wearing, they way she ate, they way she acted. It looked like you were starring at an eight year old. Some how it was quite attractive looking to Heero. Heero smiled once more to himself and finished eating.

While the two were in their own worlds, Duo, Hilde, and Quatre saw the whole moment. Hilde giggled with Duo as Quatre sighed. "Hey you two. What the hell are you guys talking about over there? It would be nice to lets us join in." Quatre said as he cocked his head. The two, simultaneously, glared at the three and continued their own business. Relena, again, went back to her thoughts. _'He kinda does look handsome._ ***See told you*** _Oi! Not you again, please for god sakes leave me alone._ ***I guess so*** _Arigato'_ Relena glance over to Heero and watched him chew done his last bite of hotdogs. To Relena the sun WAS able to make this boy look like an angel, unlike Michael. Heero, for once, looked like a sweet, peace human. It was the way the sunrays cast warm light on his body (he was facing the sun), softening his features and showing the richness of his brown hair. It looked very attracting. Once more, probably for the last time, she went back to her thoughts. _'Yes I admit it, he's drop dead gorgeous for you serious type. I wonder if it would be fun to…NO! It's too dangers to think like that. I'm practically putting my life in danger again. Just because he looks sweet, doesn't mean he's safe. Right? So maybe I do like him, everyone does, we are friends though. So what if I've know him for awhile, doesn't mean I have a crush. Anyways I *can't* trust him, I can't trust any of "them". But I want to so badly…I want to trust him, but I'm…I'm so scared.'_

"Relena that was a really cool move you did on your friends Michael and Cory." Duo said, breaking the ice cold, odd silence. Michael and Cory grunted in unison by the comment Duo made.

"DUO! Don't encourage her." Hilde snapped at once.

"Oh Hilde it's just fine." Quatre emphasized.

"Uh excuse me, could I say something. Since the question _was_ based on me." Relena interrupted kindly. "It's just fine. Well see Duo, Zechs taught me that move, the one flipping over a persons back and then doing a side kick. But I've known how to defend myself for awhile." Answered Relena proudly.

_'Those must have been the journals that Andrea told me about. No wonder she was so protective. If those boys knew what happened and gave her a hard time about, it, which I strongly doubt, I will teach them a lesson that they would *never* forget. Even if it risks her knowing that I know about her preexisting life. I will not let anyone give her a tough time.'_ Heero thought.

"Where did you go for lessons?" Quatre asked.

"Ahhhh….um…" Relena felt a little panicky. _'Oh shit, I can't think of a reason without…without everyone knowing...'_ Heero immediately spoke up for Relena. "I did." 

Relena looked at him in confusion. _'Damn it!_ ***Real smooth. Slick as a fox*.** _Oh shut up, will you! Damn annoying._ ***You've covered me up long enough Heero Yuy. I think it's time I return and HELP you with this young girl*** _I don't need your help. Shitmonkey, she's going to wonder why in gods name I spoke up. OUT OF KNOW WHERE!_ (That was exactly what Relena was thinking at that moment.) ***I know and that's why you need me. Too stubborn to get help. You've always been like that.*** _Bye, I'm closing you up again._ ***NO!!*** _Ja ne! Ha, sucker.'_

Relena blinked a couple times and decided to think about what he said later, even though it was no big deal. It was just…it just out of know where that made her ponder a little. "Um, yes Heero taught me." She finally said.

"Yuy boy you never showed us you fighting skills or told us that you taught little devil how to fight." Duo teased. "You such a sly fox." Heero rolled his eyes and his head back, while Relena giggled and blushed out of control. Hilde and Quatre laughed with Relena. When Heero heard Relena's musical laughter he smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Must I tell you EVERYTHING Maxwell! And show you everything I know. There are something's I prefer to keep to myself. Relena laughed even more by Heero's comments and the fact that his face was turning into a rich redness; and it wasn't from the sun touching his face. Heero growled deeply and low. 

"Let's change the subject." Hilde suggested. "Where did you get those kick ass sun glasses?"

"Oh, my friend Troy, his older sister didn't want them. She said they looked silly and 'out-of-style'. I thought they were quite unique and cool. So I asked if I could have them." Relena answered with a smile. "Anyways these "cool" shades give me confidence, so I do what I want to dooo."

"Kawaii!"

"There stupid, just like YOU!" Michael commented sourly.

"Screw you. Your just plain jealous, it's as clear as a crystal." Relena shout back.

"Ohhh, here we go again." Quatre groaned and complained.

Heero listen to the chitchat, cursing, insults being shout back and forth between Relena and her two-yonger friends as Quatre tried his hardest to cool of their up rising tempers; but slowly the noise began to fade away like an old pair of shoes that have been worn a little too much. All he could hear was the birds' gentle songs in the background and the whispers of the gentle wind. Heero heaved a low sigh and stretched his muscular arms upward to sky that was forming rainfall clouds and continued to stare to his and always love as she defended her pride. Oh how he loved her. _'Such a child, I wonder the way you act, *is* exactly you. If not, I would love to get to know the real Relena, despise the fact of her pre-life. I guess the real question is: Will she ever trust me?_ ***That's a question that will take time to answer*** _Yes for once I agree with you.'_...

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

**_*TRANSLATIONS*~_**

**Kawaii-** _cute_

**Itsumo-** _forever_

**PLEASE READ--> *A/N~**::_seat drop_:: _Ok, PLEASE except my great apologies for taking such a hell of a long time. I keep on forgetting to mention this, __*but my real*_ reason for taking such a long time is: I _must_ see my own work to make sure that it doesn't offend any of you FFN people, so that means I got to write before I type. Also I suck extremely at spelling, so I have to take the time to look up words to make sure their right. I'm just trying my hardest to get my story from my head, to the damn Internet. And trust me on this; I have a very hard time getting what I think out. I seem to over flow with ideas and images that are a "little" too hard to explain. So I'm trying my hardest, really. In addition, I like…no I LOVE to R/R more than I write. I like to send my complements, that's also another reason I take time to send my ideas out. But this summer I swore a vow to get ALL or MOST of my stories out to you peeps, when I have the time. This summer break most of it is going to be spent in the car and going on camping trips; Oi! Thanks again to you people that have been so patient with my delay. So please except my sorry and that I still have to get the 3rd part written and THAN typed. Arigato again and like always, **please leave a review**. I _REALLY_ worked my ass off on this part. Even during the finals. ~

(*Areida Tokyo

Questions? Comments? Or just wanna chat?~ **Yildlife4@aol.com OR space_devilz@hotmail.com**


	3. Will She Ever Trust Me?-Part 3

__

**Will She Ever Trust Me?**

_Part 3_

BY: (*Areida Tokyo

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters; they strictly belong to the Sunrise co. and any other anime corporation's. I'm just using them for this really kawaii fic. The only people I own are Michael, Andrea, and Cory.~~~> _all I really have to say is everyone's 17 (except Relena's two-younger friends, their 15.) and **please leave a review**. It means A LOT to me; it also makes my day, Arigato. So lets end the chitchat and get on with part three. Please enjoy*^_^*_

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Once Quatre was able to control Relena and her two-younger friends fight. Relena had just one more thing to say. "Michael is the real reason your in a sour mood is because your mad that I beat you at the back flipping contest?" Relena asked as calmly as she could. See Michael, her 15-year-old friend and also her closes neighbor, had decided to take very, extremely important journals of Relena's. In these journals were _completely_ filled with the deepest, darkest, most secretive writings in the WHOLE world and beyond. Michael actually knew what he was putting himself into, but ignore the consequences. Relena was from top to bottom determined to figure out why the annoying, blond headed freak violated their friendship.

Heero gave a cold glance towards the fearful child. He too was just as determine to get an answer. Heero didn't like the fact that Michael did such a cold act and the fact that he was absolutely in love with Relena, was another reason he was so pissed when he heard what Michael did to Relena. Heero also knew why the journals were so important to Relena, because Andrea, a bosom-friend (the deepest you could get towards friendship), told Heero Relena AND Andrea's preexisting lives together. 

Michael forced down a _huge_ lump down his throat. He felt his heart race and his pulse rise unbelievably. Sweat ran down his fair skin as his mind raced for an answer. Why he felt nervous he did not know. Maybe it was because Relena already kicked his ass once and he was still soar from her previous attack; or maybe it was the fact that everyone was starring at him. Michael sighed and decided to give in. Maybe after all it was a stupid thing to get all fussed over. That's what pride and an ego do to you; you do what you have to do to defend it. Michael let his sandy-blond hair fall over his sky-blue eyes. And sighed out the one word that Relena was waiting for. "Yes."

"I KNEW IT!!" Relena barked out loudly. "That's the most STUPIDEST reason EVER!!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but don't worry we NEVER read anything."

"We? Who do you mean we?" Relena asked as she pondered. "You mean Cory, hu?"

"OH! Great move Michael, you're real smooth. You're such a rat! Anyways it was his idea Relena." Cory said. Michael growled, grunted, and gave his best glare (it wasn't that shabby). The two stood up and it looked as if they were trying to make them self's bigger than the other; obviously it was Michael, he was way taller. Duo noticed what was going to happened and got between the two.

"Will guys stop these stupid, boyish fights?!?!?! It's getting damn annoying! And it looks like Quatre tried the niceties way to quit it, so if that doesn't work up so well, than you leave me choice. I'm going to have to uses the violent way. Which means, you better get ready cause I'm going to wop your scrawny asses!" Duo warned furiously.

The two agreed and they both knew it was the smartest thing to do. "I'll say that was the most common sense you've guys EVER used." Relena pointed out.

Right then Andrea stumbled in with a soccer ball in here hands. "Wow! I didn't know you guys were here. When did you come?" Andrea asked as she stood between Heero and Relena. Andrea gave a look to Heero and lisped that she needed to see him. Heero lightly nodded.

"We actually been here for only 30min. We came her kinda unexpectedly, we were in the neighborhood and decided it would be nice to visit Relena." Quatre answered. "We also were going to see you Andrea."

"Sweet. Well since you're here, how dose a game of soccer sound like?" Andrea asked as she kicked the ball from one foot to the other. Everyone cheered and agreed, it might take some of the tension off of their shoulders, especially Relena, Michael, and Cory. Everyone quickly cleaned up the mess and started off towards Relena's front yard.

Andrea grabbed Heero's sleeve to stop him as everyone left. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's your real reason being here?"

"I came to see if I made a difference."

"Did you?"

"Don't know yet. But I'm going to keep on trying."

"I know and don't worry I'm _not_ going to be in you way." And with that they went to join with the rest.

It was a really nice sized lawn, 4x6, and well cut. Perfect for a game. Relena was the last to get out of the house; she had to get a piece of chock and kissed her aunt goodbye.

Relena darted of towards one end of the lawn and began to draw a box with the white chock of hers on the tall, brown fence. Then she ran to the other side and put two good size rocks, shown where the goal starts and ends. By the time she was done everyone was ordered into two teams. Duo, Hilde, Michael, and Cory in one team; and Andrea, Relena, Heero, and Quatre as the other.

The game went smooth and quick. The ball being kicked back and forth, it started off tied, but Duo's team was one ahead. Slowly and quietly the sky above began to darken and grow into rainfall clouds. No one on the earth even noticed the arriving storm; everyone just continued his or her own business as if nothing big was coming.

Relena cheered loudly as her team kicked ass than booed as Michael made a goal for his team. Soon it became humid and hot, so all the guys and girls took off their tops. It was no big deal for the girls; they were all wearing sport bras, plus they felt comfortable to do so.

A low rumble was heard above and everyone looked up. "Sounds like a storm is coming." Heero pointed out. But it didn't matter, there was a game to settle and finish.

A strong, worm gust flew by and with it was the sent of rain. Relena stopped as she saw lightning flash and ran across the navy blue clouds. "Awesome! Look everybody!" Relena yelled. It was absolutely breathtaking. The sky was almost full of storm clouds, but at the west the sun glowed its worm, yellow rays casting yellow streaks across the dark sky and the side of the tress and houses that faced the sun. But all of a sudden it began to drizzle. It started off lightly and then the tears grew bigger and stronger.

Everyone grabbed their shirts and ran towards Relena's garage. "I got to go home Relena. You know mom doesn't like it when I'm out while it rains. So bye everybody!" Andrea yelled as she ran off to home.

"Bye!" Everyone yelled back. "Damnit, we never got to finish the game." Michael complained.

"Cheer up Michael, it was fun while it last." Relena said as everyone and her headed to the garage door that entered into the family room. "You guys can watch T.V until the storm goes by." Relena offered. Everyone, except Heero, went and watched Scoobie-Doo. Heero went with Relena; they headed up stairs and hanged their heads out of the window as they watched the rain lessen its giant tears. Heero began to felt uneasy by the way Relena was hanging her head out. She was standing on the windowsill and hand one hand gripping the wall. Without one more thought go threw his head he immediately gripped Relena's small hips so she wouldn't fall out. Surprisingly she didn't mind at _all_. "Heero I got an idea! Come with me." Relena slightly ordered.

The two ran down stairs (Relena almost falling) and into her room. She dived under her bed and began to search for what ever she was looking for. While Relena was scrutinizing under her messy bed, Heero took the time to look at her room. It was so full, but organized. The sealing was a rich, dark blue and the walls were a more of a teal blue. She had glow in the dark planets and stars hanging on the sealing and road signs, photo art that she did, license plates, and band posters posted on the walls. Her bookshelf, shelf's, nightstand, and dresser were completely full of toys, books, and a bunch of other stuff. Even the top of her T.V had stuff on it. Heero decided to focus on her art, she had great talent and choose wisely what to take pictures of.

Heero heard Relena curse once in awhile and than she eventually came out. As she emerged she brought out with her two camera bags, one newer than the other. "Here you can have this one." Relena said has she handed Heero the newer camera.

"Are you sure? I don't want to break it." Heero asked as he grabbed it.

"Don't worry, I trust you." Well those very two words made Heero's heart rise. He beamed with in and a slight smile formed across his young face. "Come on." Relena said. The two ran up the stairs once more, in the family room everyone could hear the noise and thoughts surfaced in their heads.

Relena ran out of the house and headed towards the back yard, with Heero following. See the two both took photography together last year and they were going to take it again this year. "I thought this could help us get ahead of the class. Don't you agree?" She asked as she got her camera ready. Heero didn't say anything he just nodded. "Here it is!" Relena said proudly.

"What's here?"

"My pride and joy!" Relena said as she pointed in front of her. There the two were standing in front of the most giant, beautiful scene in the world. It was a seven-foot tall, old stump with moss and little plants and flowers growing on it and on the top of the stomp was a young mature weeping willow, adding it's size. It's long, graceful arms hung over and swayed back and forth with the breeze. The rain rolled of the tips of its rich green leaves and the sun cast a warm glow only on its right side. All different types of birds hung on, moving with the branches as the wind blew on it. Humming birds hovered over the beautiful, bight colorful flowers on the stump that opened up. 

Relena didn't wait one more seconded! She began to snap away, taking more that one shot and in different positions. "Heero you can go around the yard, what ever catches your eyes go for it. Trust me go with what your heart's desires." Relena instructed with a smile. Heero took her advice and began to walk around. This backyard looked like a jungle, plants and flowers bursting out of EVERYWHERE. And a clear stream ran down, splitting the land, making two parts. There was a bridge going across the stream, so one can get to the other side.

The rain continued to come down hard, but not as fast, on them; making the two soaked, but neither minded. Once Relena was done with the tree, she went across the stream and took photos of statues, plants, and good-looking scenes. She even took one of a little fairy statue, under a peace of wood and a couple of ivy leaves, and on top of a lump of moss.

Heero didn't do much nor say anything. He preferred to watch Relena, it was peaceful to him, but than a feeling stirred inside of his heart. Heero stood beside Relena and continued to examine the sight he saw. Relena had her knees against her chest, but she stood on her feet. Her hair had fallen down and fell around her. Making a wet, protective curtain, but parts her of golden hair twisted with each other; so you could see fractions of her face. She had her deep, black camera close to her face, tipped a little, and the tip of her tongue stuck out of her rosy, red lips; and her blue jacket hung off of her shoulder. You could tell she was concentrating quiet hard on her next shot. The feeling Heero felt was the one she was explaining, he felt this _was_ the one pitcher his heart desired. It was perfect, it was the right one, _everything_ about it was great and beautiful. To the way she was positioned, to the way the sun light and shadows danced on her curves and features.

Heero knelt down on one knee, and positioned the camera correctly. Once everything was ready, he quickly took the pitcher. Relena heard a snap and she immediately turned her head, but once she did she saw Heero looking at the cheery tree and playhouse. _'I wonder what photo shot he took.'_ Thought Relena silently.

"Well I'm done. How about you Lena?" Heero asked.

"Yeah I'm finished. Let's go dry up." Relena answered. The two began to walk to the back sliding door that entered into the family room. "Once the film is done being developed I'll give your pitchers as soon as possible, Ok?"

"Sounds good to me." Heero answered kind of dimly. They didn't say much on they way home.

Heero and Relena didn't notice the audience that they formed. Quatre, Duo, and Hilde saw the _whole_ event and they beamed with joy at each other. They knew why Heero took the shot and they admitted the scene was quite kawaii and perfect, but once they saw Heero and Relena were heading toward the house; they ran off and jumped onto the couch, practically landing on each other.

Once Heero and Relena were inside and dry, Heero suggested it was time to go home. Quatre, Duo, and Hilde agreed and everyone said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for coming over! It was hell of a time!" Relena yelled at the small group.

"Thanks for the meal Lena!" Duo yelled back.

"Arigato for the game!" Hilde and Quatre said together.

"Arigato, Ja ne Lena." Was all Heero said. He was the last to leave, Relena _knew_ he had fun; he just didn't do a good job showing it; which was very normal of him to do. She watch until her friends disappeared. "I did have fun with you Heero." She said to herself.

****

_*FIVE WEEKS LATER*_

Relena ran out of the photo development store quickly and drove fast to her and the other pilot's church. Her church was holding some youth party, it sounded fun and there was a going to be a dance after the party. Relena made sure Heero was going to be there, she _really_ wanted to see the pitchers they made.

Relena stormed threw the holy halls and into the gym. There she found Heero with Duo, getting the dance ready. But before Relena could bite her tongue she yelled Heero's name. "HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The two spun around quickly and found their joyful, hyper friend jump and run towards them with two big, yellow packages in her small hands. "Hi Lena!" Duo greeted.

"Hi! Guess what Heero?" She asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"What?" Heero asked in his normal tone of voice.

"I got the pitchers. I decided I wouldn't look at mine unless you were there." Well that got Heero's attention. "So come on, the suspense is KILLING me!" Relena grabbed Heero's hand and lead him into the hall way and they both took a seat on the maroon carped. Relena was practically bouncing back and forth on her knees.

"Will you get a grip" Heero joked, he too was just as excited, but Relena was WAY beyond excitement.

"Can't, I've been waiting too long. Ok here are your photos." Relena said as she handed his folder to him. Relena tore opened the package like a Christmas gift; she slowly looked at each precious, artistic photo, and than once she saw what she wanted and huge smile formed on her soft, young face.

"I'm guessing that's the one." Heero said once he got a glance of her face.

Relena nodded wildly. "Yep, my pride and joy." She handed the piece of art, it was breathtaking, she could become rich with such a shot, and no words could explain the beauty. "Well?" Relena asked eagerly.

"Um...um. I can't think of anything. I'm completely dumbfounded." Relena smiled and began explaining what she was up to with the pitcher. For a year she's been working on this, each season she took a bunch of shots and picked the right one, so she had all the seasons with the same scene. She wanted to give the artwork to her photography teacher. "I think that's a true artistic idea. And it's nice your giving it away." Heero said once Relena was done explaining. Heero went back to his work and than he found _his_ pride and joy shot. The one of Relena, he smiled to himself.

Relena looked over and saw a glimpse of the snapshot. "Is that me?" She asked. Heero looked up and nodded. "You slick fox!" Relena barked at once.

"Zannen ne, but I couldn't help it. It was a perfect scene." Heero said. He picked his words wisely, so Relena wouldn't get an idea why he did it. He handed her the pitcher.

Relena sighed and began to blush. "WOW! I'm such a mess."

"It's ok, that's what made it so good." Relena blushed even more, she didn't know why. 

Duo suddenly came into the hallway. "There you guys are, come on the party is starting and everyone's here."

"Ok we'll be there." Relena said. "Let's go. And Herro?"

"Yes?"

"Don't show anyone this." Heero promised and they went off to the party that held for the wild teenagers of the city. Anyways Heero didn't want anyone to see it, some how, if you look _real_ hard, that one photo held lots of emotion.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED...

>TRANSLATIONS: 

***Zannen ne**~ _Real sorry_

***Arigato~** _Thank you_

***Ja ne~** _Goodbye_

***Kawaii~** _cute_

**A/F:**_ Well sorry if this seems short and boring, but I felt like this was a good part to stop. Anywayz I'm trying REAL hard to get this done. And one more thing, the pitchers that Heero and Relena made are in black and white. I hope you like this and like always ***PLEASE leave a REVIEW*** I was kind of disappointed that only *two* reviewed. Arigato_


	4. Will She Ever Trust Me?- Part 4

**_Will She Ever Trust Me?_**

_Part 4_

BY: (*Areida Tokyo

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters; they strictly belong to the Sunrise co. and any other anime corporation's. Oh how I _wish_ I could own them *-_-*, ::_sighs_:: oh well. At least on the bright side I'm allowed to borrow and I can make kick ass fics*^_^*--->_Just ***PLEASE* leave a review** in the end. It actually makes my day. Since no ones really reviewing the last two chapters I almost decided to *not* finish the fic. I'm really heart crushed, so **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!** **AND read the message after the story**_

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Dedication: _Thanks to Ley, she helped me to continue writing this fic. Also to all the other reviewers, it means *a lot* to me*^_^* Arigato!_

Summer seemed to fly by, like if it was never there. Despise how fast it was, it was long enough for Heero and Relena to get closer. Each day, minuet, week, their friendship grew, but still no sign of Heero changing Relena's trust. Maybe, just maybe she was holding it in. At least that's what Heero thought.

When it got closer to August your usual rub it in of school returning showed, all those commercials of 'back to school sales' and the letters from the school it self, saying what to get and what classes the student had this year. It seemed to get crazier by the minuet, parents trying hard to get their child ready.

Relena heaved a sigh and took one more lick on her chocolate chip mint ice cream. She was sitting on Andrea's porch and talking with her as they finished the sweat treat they bought from Popsicle Joe. The sun's hot rays continued to glow on the girls as they finished their sweat, cool ice cream. They kept on chit-chatting about the previous summer and what ideas they had for fictional stories they promised to write on their spear time. They had three more days till hell returned. "I don't think we're going to survive Andrea." Relena groaned.

"What makes you say that?" Andrea asked as she stretched her arms.

"Well, this year we're juniors in our high school, we _have_ to wear those god damn annoying uniforms again, AND we're going to start working. Imagine all the stress we're going to go threw!"

"I don't want to even think about it Lena. Let us enjoy our last days of freedom in peace."

"Ok, hey you wanna go on an adventure!" Relena suggested happily.

"Yea, and lets bring the dogs. Maybe we'll find something cool and we can go to our bridge." Andrea answered, as she got ready for the little exploration.

"The one we broke two times."

"The exact one. Come on, let's go!" Andrea cheered. The two grabbed their backpacks that held the important stuff. For example, the first aid kit (they seem to _always_ end up dirty and in some sort of pain. Like returning all scratch up, because of the sticker bushes and poison ivy.), a snack, Relena's camera, and other stuff. They headed toward the deep, dark, lively forest behind Relena's backyard with their two rambunctious puppies. A pure Golden Retriever name Dazie and Misha a half black lab/German Shepard. Dazie belonged to Relena and Andrea owned Misha. The two girls adored their "babes" and did practically everything with their hyper, fluffy pups. The girls and their "babies" laughed and sang with joy, making sure these last days of summer would _always_ be remembered.

(*(*(*(*(*

The sky began to swirl in different shades of blue, pink, and purple and the sun started to set behind the tall, graceful pine tree's as the white, full moon showed it's face. Specks of stars began to show on navy blue sky and bats started to come out for their meals. This all meant that another day of summer passed and only two days were left.

(*(*(*(*(*

The first two months of school was easy for the Gundam boys, Relena, Hilde, and Andrea. They all slowly got used to their busy school schedules. Everyone shared the same lunch and P.E teacher (there were three separate teachers), so that made it even easier and funnier. Relena, Andrea, and Heero also shared photography and Chemistry together. But the only thing that was difficult for Relena was the fact that she still attracted boys and the school uniforms didn't help much either.

The boy uniforms were black, short pants that were above the knees and the girls had green and black platted skirts that hung at mid thigh, with long white stockings that ended under the knees. Both sexes wore a white, button up, short-sleeved shirts with an olive green, fleece; sleeveless vest that had their school seal patched onto it and dress shoes (girls were black and white, guys were just black).

Everyone in the school was completely embarrassed by what they had to wear. Relena hated it because she looked like every other female in the dole school. The only thing that made her and Andrea unique was their hair. Yea it seems a little odd, but it worked. Both girls had their hair up in two messy, side buns and whisspies hung over their faces. Each day they wore two, different, unmatched, clips on the side of their heads. This actually made their year a little easier, beside how odd it sounded. Each year the girls discuss what they could do for that year to make themselves different from the other girls. And it always worked. 

The seasons began to switch and the leaves changed from green to red, yellow, and orange than falling onto the ground. Frost slowly began to cover the earth every morning and the children began to see their breath rise into the air as one breathed out. The air became more cold and crisp when fall came closer.

Relena continued with her plan of giving the impression to the guys she didn't want to be with them and to _only_ be friends. When Heero saw the amount of guys drooling and chatting about Relena, it just made his temper rise. He was working his ASS of for her trust and these pointless, spineless bastards made it even harder. Heero tried to cool himself off, but it only worked for awhile. He was kinda tiered of waiting and working, but he _didn't_ let that get to him. He was going keep on trying, even if once Relena trusted him and they were in their late 30's; it didn't matter. He loved her and he was determined to wait, but the annoyance of the other young men flickered in his mind and heart. This was not a good thing, the other Gundam boys could tell that _any_ minuet he was going to blow and no one knew who the person was going to be picked to see his anger.

Once fall arrived, the school handed out the their school uniform jackets for that year (they changed it every year) and the guys long, black dress pants. Than one day the last crisp, dry leaf fell unto the cold ground, that all meant one thing...winter was getting nearer.

It was finally the month of joy it was December. Relena could feel her insides get all excited when the thought of presents, rich delicious food, and sweat candy canes came to mind. But the sky continued to become gray, but there was no sign of snow coming. Everyone became anxious for the soft, white, fluffy substances to fall on the earth and cover it just like in the snow globes. Make the world quiet, cold, and completely white, as if you were on the clouds it self.

Relena, Hilde, and Andrea finished their Christmas shopping for their love ones. They giggled with each other and bought tons of candy canes. Relena made sure she got something for Zechs and Noin's twin son and daughter. My what a job it was to be an aunt, like when Zechs and Relena were young; they expected cash from their aunts and uncles. But Relena loved them dearly and hoped one day she could be just as happy as Zechs and Noin.

Relena and Andrea also went Christmas tree shopping; they both got soft, beautiful duglass fur. They enjoyed decorating each other's tress and houses; in and out. They listened to the joyful, traditional Christmas music, trying to sing along with it, but it was hopeless. You could tell their voices were meant for Rock Star singing, wild and off note sometimes.

It was a week till Christmas and Relena gave out all her gifts and received presents from all her old and newer friends. Everyone was ready for the winter holiday, but one thing was missing, the snow. The clouds continued to stir and darken, but no snow. Then one night the sky gave in and the whiteout fell for hours.

Once morning arrived and the sun began to peak out of the horizon, you could see the dramatic change. The land from miles was covered by a white, cool blanket of fresh snow; untouched by cars and children. Icicles hung onto the edges of houses and garage roof, and the entire roads were icy and slippery. You couldn't hear the freeway or the train come by, it was silent and still; the only sound heard was the wind blowing and the pit-patting sound of extra snow falling of branches.

Relena slowly got out of bed, feeling a chill go up and down her spine as she step onto the cold floor. She gradually headed toward her window and opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her sore eyes. "DAZIE!! IT SNOWED!!! HOLY SHIT!!!" She practically screamed once she believed what she saw. "HURRY! We have to get ready!"

Relena ran upstairs and turned on the heater in a flash, than darted off to her room. She striped down immediately and began to put on her wormer clothes. Once she was properly dressed, she put her boots, gloves, jacket, and scarf on the shoebox. Then she ate a worm, healthy meal and finished feeding Dazie and Animal (a Russian Blue cat).

Relena, Andrea, Mesha, and Dazie were the fist outside in the cold, transformed world. They ran out to the middle of the cul-de-sac and began to yell for the other kids to come out and join (Dazie and Mesh just ran around, chasing the little winter birds). Faster than a Cheetah everyone was out and ready to play. You could hear the traditional snow war from miles and the barks of the dogs as they played. Eventually they calmed down and began to make snowmen or angels, going down the hill on the sled (Dazie or Mesha tied to it). While doing this Cory came over to ask Relena something. "Relena?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"Um, see I heard that someone say that Heero hates me. I don't really care, just I don't want to be on his bad side." Cory asked nervously.

"What??!?! Cory there's nothing to worry about. I can ask him tomorrow, plus I think that's a lie. Heero couldn't hate you; he doesn't even know you that well to make such a judgment. Heero's cold, but he's _not_ judgmental. I'll ask, ok?" Relena said in a reassuring voice.

"Uh, are you sure about that?"

"I'm very sure. Come let's do another war." Cory smiled and nodded. He trusted Relena and he knew that Heero would listen to her if he _did_ hate him. So with that they ran off to have another round of the traditional snow war.

After the day was over, Relena dried up and had a hot cup of coco. Luckily she got her homework done and so she could just lie around and watch T.V for the rest of the evening. Outside a fresh sheet of snow fell, but the neighborhoods knew school was going to return the next day. A true disappointment to children around the world, they knew such happiness never lasts forever.

The next day Relena got up with her fingers twisted in a crisscross pattern, hoping that school was out for _one_ more day, but the news reported that there was still school, but instead it was a late arrival. It was better than going strait to school, so Relena got ready for the winter games once more, laid out her school uniform, feed her pets, and packed her school supplies and lunch. _Now_ she was ready for school and could spend more time outside with her friends.

Relena and Dazie meet the others and decided today they were going to go on adventure in the white forest and latter have a slay race. 

_****THREE HOURS LATTER****_

Once Relena and Dazie were dried up, Relena got ready for school. "By pup, I'll see you when I get home." Dazie just wagged her tail and stuck her tongue out that was her way of saying goodbye. Relena steeped out of her cozy, worm home and right away could feel the frizzing wind blow on the patches of skin exposed to the frosty air. Goose bumps and chills ran up and down her body, she was shivering so violently she was having a difficult time buttoning her navy blue, velvet jacket and putting her red gloves on.

Relena eventually got warm, by rubbing her legs and arms on the bus as it headed to school. It was quite a cheep bus; the paint on the outside was slowly pealing off like a banana peal, every window had frost and a couple of them couldn't close all the way, and to top it off, the heater was busted. All the children noises and cheeks were pink, and they huddled with the person next to them; to get what heat they could receive. You also could hear little whimpers and the chattering of teeth, it was brumal cold and it felt like they were in the Artic.

"I da-da-d-don't ge-ge-get it Anda-da…Andrea." Relena said between shivers.

"Wha…ge-ge-get what?"

Relena took a breath of icy air before answering. "If our school is willing to spend money on these stupid uniforms, than they should at least get better buses."

"My mom said that their "discussing" about the issue, all of the adults are complaining about their children's health. It sounds like this wasn't the first time this subject was brought up on parent meetings." Andrea pointed out. Relena just rolled her eyes back and snuggled deeper into her jacket and closer to Andrea to keep what warmth she had.

Finally the broken down bus got to its designation. Relena and Andrea ran to their lockers, unloaded their stuff, and back to the cafeteria. At least inside the school it was warm and comfortable.

Andrea helped Relena find the Gundam boys and Hilde. Once they found their table and group of friends Relena took a seat by Heero. "Um Heero?" Relena asked with Andrea by her side.

Heero cocked his head a little and looked right into her indigo eyes with some cheer that she said his name. He loved hearing his name from her rosy lips. "Yes?"

"See a friend of my name Cory told me that you hate him and I was wondering…."

"What!?!?!?! That's bullshit! I don't hate your friend, I don't even know him!" Heero protested _and_ interrupted rudely and sharply.

Relena laughed nervously, see she didn't know right than that Heero was worried that Relena believed what she heard and would hate him, PLUS he was still mad about the other young men hitting on _his_ or soon-to-be _his_ Relena and so he's been snappy and rude for the past two days. "Hehehe, uh that's exactly what I told him. I said that there was NOTHING to be worried about." Relena said and put on a wary smile. Heero just stared back and turned to Duo. Duo saw the whole thing and began to worry that maybe today was the day that he was going to let out his anger. The only question was, who was the person he's going to yell at and give off his anger to?

The loud annoying bell rang, interrupting the student's conversations and telling them to hurry their asses off to class. It almost sounded like a threat. Relena grabbed her bag and headed toward the cafeteria doors, when suddenly she noticed Cory and Michael (they went to the school only for one period, which was band and than they returned to their Jr. High School) at the office box (it's in the cafeteria). Relena spun around, faced Heero and introduced her friend. "Heero this is Cory, you've only met him once, during summer."

"I don't hate you, I don't even know you." Heero said coldly and bluntly. Relena's smile faded and her eyes began to narrow. She was VERY protective over her friends and she didn't like the way Heero sounded, but decided to let it go and turned around. Until Heero insulted under his breathe. "Stupid boy." 

Well that did it, Relena didn't mind his tone of voice, BUT to insult an old friend was _way_ over the line. Relena turned around, gave the most equal glare of Heero's, and clenched her teeth. "What did you say HERRO?!" She hissed, "I don't know why your such a BITCH right now, but there's absolutely no reason for you to putting you anger onto my friends." Relena shouted.

No one, not even Heero's best friend Duo, could explain what happened and why Heero did the most STUPIDIST thing in the world. It was _not_ Relena's fault, she had every right to protest on Heero's attitude right then, but there _had_ to be more then just the boy's that were so sickening to Relena, to make him beyond anger. Everyone knew that if Heero could go back in time, he would have stopped his rational decision. Time froze down as Heero lifted his back palm and let if fall, fall on the very person that he loved.

__

WACK

...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N**~_ Ok, ok I know it seems awful, but I swear to god it's not as bad as you think. I'm sorry if the ending is horrible and depressing, but just have faith on me. I can't say much without giving the ending away. **JUST PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE OF THE ENDING OF THIS PART!!!!!!!!!** And *one* more thing, the next part *is* the last AND it's going to be short. I tried hard not to seem like I was rushing through this (which I wasn't) and I wanted to have JUST one more part on to this fic. Also if I continued on this fraction of this story, then it would have been TOO long. Ok like always, **please leave a review**, **NO FLAMING** and I'll get the ending out ASAP and before I leave to Girls Camp (yuck :P) . Arigato*^_^*_

(*Areida Tokyo

Questions? Comments? Want to talk?~ **Yildlife4@aol.com OR space_devilz@hotmail**


End file.
